sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Invisible Sun
}} "Invisible Sun" is a song by rock group the Police, released as a single in Europe in September 1981.Sutcliffe, Phil (1993). "A Police Discography". In Message in a Box: The Complete Recordings (pp.60–61) set booklet. A&M Records Ltd. It was the first single to be released in the United Kingdom from the album Ghost in the Machine and it reached on the official chart. The song also reached in Ireland and in the Netherlands. It was not released as a single in the U.S. In most other territories, "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" was chosen as the lead single from the LP. Background Sting said of writing "Invisible Sun": The song's lyrics stem from songwriter Sting's pondering how people living in war-torn and/or impoverished countries find the will to go on living, and despite the dark music and often morbid lyrical statements, the song carries an intensely uplifting and optimistic message. The song was deeply personal for drummer Stewart Copeland, whose hometown of Beirut was being heavily bombed at the time of the song's recording: Bono from rock group U2 performed duets of it with Sting when U2 and The Police appeared at the same concerts: the first such instance was in 1982 at a festival in Gateshead, England, and two subsequent instances occurred at the last two shows of Amnesty International's A Conspiracy of Hope Tour in 1986.U2 Tour History: Invisible Sun, U2gigs.com. The song is a departure from Police songs before it; "Invisible Sun" contains a dark, looping synthesizer beat, and powerful, haunting lyrics. Among other things, the lyrics refer to the ArmaLite rifle used by paramilitary organisations, but mainly by the Provisional Irish Republican Army. The music video for "Invisible Sun" features a collection of video clips taken from the conflict in Northern Ireland. Owing to its subject matter, it was banned by the BBC.Garbarini, Vic (Spring 2000). "I think if we came back...", Revolver. "Invisible Sun" was also used as the opening music to the BBC 'Play for Today' film The Long March (1981), written by Belfast writer Anne Devlin. Composition "Invisible Sun" is composed in the key of E-flat major/C minor with the verses alternating between these keys. The verses give off an ominous and desperate feeling. The chorus is in G major and is heavier and more bombastic. Track listings 7": A&M / AMS 8164 (UK) # "Invisible Sun" – 3:35 # "Shambelle" – 5:42 7": A&M / AMS 8164 (NL) # "Invisible Sun" – 3:35 # "Flexible Strategies" – 3:42 Personnel *Sting – bass guitar, keyboards, lead and backing vocals *Andy Summers – guitars, effects *Stewart Copeland – drums Charts Certifications Covers *Northern Irish rock band Therapy? recorded a cover of the song in 1993. *Swedish progressive death metal band Edge of Sanity covered the song on their 1995 LP Until Eternity Ends. *Champaign, IL band Hum covered the song in concert on more than one occasion. *Sting collaborated with Aswad on a reggae version of this song for The X-Files: The Album in 1998. *In February 2000, the Foo Fighters recorded a cover of the song to be used as a B-side on one of the then-upcoming singles for There Is Nothing Left to Lose, but the song was not used as planned. See also *List of songs banned by the BBC References External links * Category:The Police songs Category:1981 singles Category:The X-Files music Category:Songs about the military Category:Songs written by Sting (musician) Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Songs about The Troubles (Northern Ireland) Category:A&M Records singles Category:1981 songs